New in New York
by Rosey13
Summary: When Rose and her older Brother move to New York they meet the Ross family. Will a relationship bloom. Summary sucks story is much better. First fanfic
1. Welcome to New York

Rose POV

"Rose wake up" My brother says shaking me awake

"Go away" I say into my pillow

"Rose we're here" he says

"go away" I say then I hit him in the face

"ow come on get up" he says

"No" I say

"I'll let you pick your room first" he says

I shot up

"OKAY" I say

I'm Rose, Rose Hemsworth. Little sister of Liam Hemsworth. We ran off of our privet jet and some guys got our bags. Liam and I just moved into New York penthouse. Soon his girlfriend Miley is coming to lives with us. We got in our limo and drove to our new home.

"so I get the biggest room" I say

"fine" he says

"thank you" I say giving him a hug.

"no problem baby sis" he says

We pull up to an apartment and get out. Our butler Pimbley opens the door for us and we step out. We walk into the building and some guys at the front desk comes over to us.

"Hey aren't you Liam Hemsworth" he says

"Yea this is my little sister Rose we're moving into the new penthouse" Liam says

"nice to meet you guys I'm the door man Tony" he says

"Hi" I say

Then a girl who looked 18ish walked in to the building and went over to Tony and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Tony" she says

"Hey Jessie this is Liam and Rose Hemsworth" Tony says

"Oh My God" she says

She walks over to us

"I'm Jessie Big fan" she says to liam

"Nice to meet you Jessie this is my little sister" liam says

"Hi" she says

"Hey" I say

"Well we better get up to our apartment" Liam says

"yea see you around Jessie" I say

We got in the elevator and went up to our penthouse.

"I think I like it here" I say


	2. Looking around

We step out and see the biggest penthouse ever. The people set our bags down and go back downstairs.

"THIS IS AWESOME" I shout before running up the stairs

I open up a door to a huge room with light purple walls. I step in looking around

"how you like it" Liam asks

"I love it" I say

"good I'm going to give Miley a call" he says

"okay" I say

I run downstairs into the kitchen and see Pimbley.

"Hey Pim" I say

"Hello Rosalie" he says

"I told you it's Rose" I say

"Sorry Rose" he says

"can I have a milkshake please" I ask

"Of course" he says

"Thank you" I say

"you're welcome" he says

After he hand me my milkshake I go out into the living room.

"LIAM" I shout

"WHAT" he yells

"ARE YOU DONE YET" I ask

"NO DO YOU WANT TO SAY HI" he asks

"YEA" I say

I ran up the stairs to Liam's room. I opened the door and saw Liam on the phone.

"Give me Give me Give me" I say holding out my hand for the phone.

"Here she is Miley" he says before handing me the phone

"Hey Miley" I say

"Hey Rosey" she says

"How are you" I ask

"Good you" she asks

"good checking out the new place" I say walking to my room

"is it nice" she asks

"yea you're going to love it here" I say

"the great I'll be out there in a week" she says

"YAY" I say jumping up and down

"I can't wait to see you and Liam" she says

"we can't wait either" I say

"Well have a fun first day of school on Monday" she says

"thanks I'll give the phone back to Liam now" I say

"thanks girly" she says

I go back to Liam's room and hand him the phone. He handed me back my milkshake half empty

"Jerk" I say walking out of the room

I walked downstairs and finish my milkshake. I grabbed my phone and my Hunger games book. I shoved them into my bag. I put my sunglasses on. (link on Profile)

"LIAM IM GOING TO THE PARK" I shout

"OKAY BRING YOUR PHONE AND BE HOME BY 4:30" he shouts back

"OKAY latter pim" I say before getting into the elevator.

I go down to the lobby and see Tony.

"Hey Rose" he says

"Hey Tony can you tell me witch way to the park" I ask

"yea just go down main street then you'll be at central park" he says

"thanks tony see you later" I say before walking out of the building


	3. The Park

When I found my way to the park, I was about to sit down and read when I saw I huge crowd. I walked over to it and saw some kid around my age dancing.

"Hi Rose" I hear someone says

I turned around and saw Jessie

"oh Hi Jessie" I say

"how do you like you're penthouse" she asks

"i love it" I say

"that's good" she says

"this guy is awesome" I say

"oh thats Luke im his nanny" she says

"really" I ask

"yea" she says

"JESSIE" a little girl calls

"yes Zuri" Jessie says

"come play with me" she says

"hold on" she says

"Okay" she says

"it was nice talking to you Rose" she says

"Nice talking to you to Jessie" I say

she walks off and I sit down on a bench. I take my book out and read.

"OMG THOSE ARE THE CUTEST SHORTS EVER" a blonde girl says

"um thanks" I say

"I'm Emma" she says

"Rose" I say

"nice to meet you Rose" she says

"Emma come quick" an Indian boy says

"Coming Ravi see you around Rose" she says

"Bye" I say

After few minutes of reading the guy that was dancing came up to me. I think his name was Luke.

"why hello there" he says all smooth

"um Hi" I say

"I'm Luke and you are" he says

"Rose" I say

"Well Rose are you new in new york" he asks

"yea I just moved here" I say

"how old are you" he asks

"13 next weekend why" I ask

"what school do you go to" he asks

"Carnation Elementary" I say

"hey me to I'll show you around" he says

"thanks" I say

I looked at my phone and saw it was almost 4:30

"I got to go see you around Luke" I say

"wait" he calls

I turn around

"let me give you my number" he says

"okay I'll give you mine" I say

I write down my number and he does the same.

"Later Luke" I say

"Later" he says


	4. Welcome to New york cookies

I ran back to the apartment well more like sprinted. I got there and saw tony at the front desk.

"Rose" Tony says

"yea" I say panting

"give me a high five" he says

"why" I ask

"cuz that's how im going to greet you every time you come in the building" he says

"okay" I say giving him a high five

I walked over to the elevator and went up.

"LIAM IM BACK" I called

"OK" he shouted back

I ran up to my room and put my stuff away. I looked at Luke's number. He seemed like a total flirt but he also seemed sweet and he was kinda cute.

"What you got there" liam asks standing in my doorway

"Nothing" I say putting the number behind my back

"sure" he says rolling his eyes then coming in and sitting beside me.

"what shall we do tonight big bro" I ask laying my head in his lap.

"I don't know want to watch a movie in the privet screening room" he asks running his fingers through my hair.

"We have a privet screening room" I ask

"Hells yea" he says

"Okay what movie" I ask

"um I don't know" he says

"pass me my tablet" I say

He hand me my tablet that has a mockingjay case on it. I type up something. A bunch of movies come up

"we can watch mean girls, the Avengers, red ridding hood, nancy drew, when in Rome, letters to juilet, the notebook, dark shadows, 21 jump street, Brave, or three ninja's knuckle up" I say

"I don't know we can pick later" he says

"okay whats for dinner" I ask

"lets order a pizza" he says

"OKAY" I say

"Liam Rose we have guest" pim says

"COMING" Liam and I say

"Carry me" I say

"jump on" he says

I jump on his back and we go downstairs. When we get down there we see Jessie Luke Emma two other kids and a huge lizards.

"Hey Rose Hi Liam" Jessie says

"Hey Jessie" I say sliding off liam.

"Rose you live here" Luke asks

"And your brother is LIAM HEMSWORTH" emma shouts

"yea" I say blushing

"you know them" liam asks

"yea I met them at the park" I say

"ah" he says

"I'm Zuri and I'm 7" the little girl says

"Nice to meet you zuri" I say

"I'm Ravi pleasure to meet you and this is Mr. Kipling" the boy says pointing at the lizard

"nice to meet you Ravi" I say

"we brought you guys some Welcome to new york cookies" Jessie says

"aww thanks" I say

"why don't you guys stay for dinner" Liam asks

"Can we" Emma asks

"yea" luke says

"well are you guys sure" Jessie asks us

"Totally you guys can even stay and watch a movie if you want" I say

"yea we're just ordering pizza" Liam says

"ok" Jessie says

"Yay" they all say

"Hey pim order a large pepperoni pizza" Liam says

"ok" pim says

After Pim ordered the Pizza Liam and I went to show everyone around the house.


	5. Author's Note

**Hey Guys**

**Sorry i haven't updated in a few days i have writers block and it would be amazing if you guys could help me out. Just send me a private message and i will give you credit if you help. Thats it for now thanks for reading :D **


	6. The Movie

**YAY New Chapter. Sorry for not updating i had writers block and lots of homework. Thanks to pavlova2 and ms. nick jonas for giving me ideas. So on to the New chapter!**

* * *

"so what movie are we watching tonight" Emma asks

" I don't know " I say

" we picked some out but we can't pick out if them" Liam says

" What movies did you pick" Luke asks

" the Avengers, red riding hood, nancy drew, when in Rome, letters to juilet, the notebook, dark shadows, 21 jump street, Brave, or three ninja's knuckle up" I say

"21 jump street" luke says

"the notebook" Emma Says

"brave" zuri says

" dark shadows" ravi says

"letters to Juliet" Jessie says

"Pizza's here" pim says

"coming" we say

We run downstairs and get our pizza

"so how old are you Rose" Jessie asks

"im turning 13 next weekend"i say

"Oh really what are you doing for it" Emma asks

" we don't know yet we're waiting for Miley to come and then we'll make plans" Liam says

"well keep a one day open because we're going to come see you" Jessie says

"okay" I say

"so we need to pick a movie" Liam says

" Why don't we watch the Avengers" I say

" it does look like a good movie" luke says

"yea and it has scarlet johansson in it" Emma says

"and Chris is in it" Liam says

Chris is our oldest plays Thor

"the Avengers it is" Jessie says

"Liam can we make popcorn" I ask

"Sure you take everyone to the screening room" He say

"okay" I say

We go to the screening room and I put the movie in.

"HURRY UP" I say

"I'm coming" He says

He walks into the room with bowls of popcorn. He hands them out to everyone. The movie starts and I lay my head in liam's lap.

"you comfortable" He asks

"very"I say

He chuckles and runs his fingers through my hair.

Jessie POV

After the movie starts Zuri Emma and Ravi fall asleep. Luke and Rose start having a popcorn fight and they wake emma up and she joins in.

"so how is Rose in school" I ask Liam

"she's a straight A student" He says

"really do you think she could tutor Luke" I ask

"well with they get along so I think she would" He says

"that's great" I say looking over at them seeing that they feel asleep.

"I happy to see that she has made friends already she was really upset when she left her other friends back home"Liam says

"I know what that's like" I say

"you're not from New York" He asks

"Nope I'm from Texas" I say

"Oh cool" He says

"yea but I love New York" I say

"Yea it seems awsome and Rose likes it" He says

"that's good" I say

"yea I want her to be happy here when I have to leave to go film catching fire" He says

"she's going to be here all alone" I ask

"well Miley is going to be here unless she gets a casted" He says

"if she does I'll keep an eye on her." I say

"Thanks Jessie"He says

"man how am I going to get all the kids back" I say

"they can stay here tonight we have enough guest rooms" He says

"Thanks Liam" I say

" im going to put Sleeping Beauty in her room" He says

"okay" I say

We walks over to Rose and picks her up like a baby. He carries her up the stairs and open the door to her room. After he walks out he walks over to Zuri and takes her to her room. He does the same with all the kids.

"would you like to stay to" He asks

"nah im going to make sure our butler didn't eat all of our food" I say

"Ok see you tomorrow" He says

"bye" I say walking to the elevator.


	7. Author's Note 2

**Hey guys! I'm Sorry this isn't a new Chapter but i'm almost finish the new one. I need some OC's for the kids at school and some of Rose's friends. I'm going to need a few popular people, some of Luke's friend's, a dude who is a total flirt, a few teachers, and some music loving kids. For Rose's Friends i need one who's really shy, one who's really funny and clueless, one who's really smart, One who's a show off but is really sweet, one who is her best friend like a sister. and some others if you could let me know stuff about them like Name, age, appearance, if they are dating someone, if they have a crush, Personality, Important Information, Family, likes and dislikes. Thanks for reading :D Send in your OC's! BYE-BYE**


	8. Morning

_**Hello My Lovely Readers! Sorry for not posting in awhile but i have had sooooo much homework. I also just posted another Story for Kickin it. I want to thank everyone for sending in OCs i will be using a lot of them in the next few chapters. So on to the New Chapter!**_

* * *

~~the next morning~~

Rose Pov

I woke up and realised I was in my room. I must have fall asleep during the movie and Liam brought me up to my room. I got out of bed and took a shower in my own bathroom. I got out and put on an sunset orange dress and orange flats. I walked out of my room and I heard a door open.

"Hey Rose" Luke says

"Hey Luke" I say

"did you like the Movie" he asks

"Yea did you" I ask

"yea it was awesome" he says

"im going to head down for breakfast" I say

"cool be down in a sec" he says

"okay" I say walking down the stairs

I get down stairs and I smell chocolate chip pancakes.. I run to the kitchen to see liam holding a plate out for me

"Thank you" I say taking the plate and sitting down

"no problem" he says sitting next to me

"did you like the movie" I ask

"yea did you" he asks

"yea but it made me miss Chris" I say

"we'll see him soon" he says

"you're right" I say

Then Emma Zuri Ravi and Luke came into the kitchen.

"Morning Guys" Liam says

"Morning" they say

"PANCAKES" Zuri shouts sitting down

"dig in" I say

They all sit down and eat.

"So you excited for school" Emma asks

"kinda but I'm a little nervous" I say

"ROSE HEMSWORTH NERVOUS SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" Liam shouts

"a little" I say

"OMG" Liam says imitating me

"shut up" I say playfully punching his arm

"ah that hurt so much" he says holding his arm

"suck it up butter cup" I say

"woah" liam says

"is this like what you guys do every morning" Ravi asks

"pretty much" I say

"You guys are awesome" Zuri says

"yea" everyone else agreed

"thanks guys" Liam says

"So Rose you want to go shopping today" Emma asks

"hey I was going to ask her if she wants to come over and play dress up" Zuri says

"Zuri why don't you tag along with Emma and I and we can try on stuff at the stores" I say

"yea" Emma says

"OKAY" Zuri says

"hey Liam you want to come over and play video games with Ravi and I" Luke asks

"sure" Liam says

"Liam I need some money for when we go shopping" I say

"don't you have your own" he says

"I don't know im too lazy to look" I say

"fine" he says grabbing his wallet

He hands me fifty dollars.

"Thanks Bro" I say kissing his cheek

"no problem Goldilocks" he says

"for the last time don't call me that"I say

"why it suits you" Luke says

"oh Shut up" I say

"GUYS" I hear Jessie call

"In the Kitchen" I call

She walks in.

"Hey guys" she says

"Hi Jessie" we all say

"Jessie can you take Rose Zuri and I Shopping" Emma asks

"Sure" she says

"yay lets go" Zuri says

"okay" Emma says

"Later Liam" I say giving him a hug

"Bye be good" he tells me

"arnt I always" I say

"No" he says

"thanks bro" I say rolling my eyes

All the girls leave and get in a cab.


	9. Morning of First day of School

**Luke POV**

This is awesome Ravi and I get to hang with Liam Hemsworth. We went back to the apartment and played rock band. After a few hours and a lot of video games the girls come back with a lot of bags.

"how was shopping" Liam asked Rose who had like 8 bags.

"long" she says

"Here let me help" I say taking some of her bags

"thanks Luke" she says smiling

"oh yea Luke, Rose is going to be tutoring you" Jessie says

"I am" Rose asks

"yep" Liam says

"okay" she says

"Sweet" I say

"Come on shorty lets go home" liam says

"okay later guys" Rose says

"Later" I say

Liam takes the bags and they leave.

"that was so much fun" Emma says setting her bags down.

"Rose is So much fun she picked out a new tutu for me" Zuri says holding up a tutu

"you missed the best time with liam" I say

"what did you guys do" Jessie asks

"played video games Liam is really good" Ravi says

"oh fun and Luke you and I are showing Rose around the school" Emma says

"k" I say

"We need to keep her away from Brianna" Emma says

"yea I don't think Brianna will like her" I say

"yea" Emma says

**"**im going to introduce her to Emma, Mark, Rachel, Jake, Sophia, and Tanner" I say

"Cool I'll sit with you guys at lunch" she says

"ok" I say

"you guys go get ready for dinner" Jessie says

"k" we all say then go get ready

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was pushed out of bed by Jessie.

"WHAT THE HELL" I shout

"get up you have school and watch your language" Jessie says

"ugh" I say

"you and Emma are showing Rose around so Get ready" she says

"Fine" I say

**~10 minutes Later~**

I walked out of my room and see Emma Zuri and Ravi.

"Ready" Jessie asks

"yea" we say after we finish breakfast

We go downstairs and see Rose and Liam.

"Hey Rose" Emma says

"Hi Emma" Rose says

"you existed Rose" Jessie asks

"yea" she says

"I love your outfit" Emma says

"thanks" Rose says

"Hey Rose" I say

"Hi Luke" she says

"GUYS THE BUS" zuri calls

"ok" we all say

"have fun" Liam says giving Rose a hug

"Later Bro" Rose says kissing him on the cheek

We get on the bus and ride to school.

* * *

**YAY finally a new chapter! the next Chapter i will have the OC's in i really wanted to get this Chapter posted first. Dont forget to review favorite and follow. BYE BYE :D**


	10. Note

Hi guys sorry not a new chapter. I've been sick with a bad case of... writer's block. Ahhh i need some help let me know what you think should happen in the story and i will give you credit if you help.


	11. School

When we get to school Emma shows Rose her locker.

"LUKE" My friend emma called

"give me my hat" my other friend Mark says chasing her

"guys whats going on" I say

"Em took my hat" Mark says

"so I take it all the time" em says

"true but I want to wear it" Mark says

"MARKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKK" Em wines

"fine you can wear it" Mark says

"win" Em says

"LUKE" my sister calls

"WHAT" I say

"show Rose her first class" she says

"Ok" I say walking over to Rose who was putting stuff in her locker.

I made sure that she wasn't paying attention before giving her a hug. She jump a bit before turning around

"Luke you jerk you scared the living day lights about of me" she says laughing

"that's the point" I say

"I hate you" she says

"Come on I want you to meet my friends" I say

"okay" she says

We walk over to Mark and Em. (im going to call her em most of the time so you don't get confused with Emma Ross.)

"Guys this is Rose she just moved into my building, Rose this is Emma Lincoln, and Mark Roberts" I say

"Hey" Em says

"Hi" Rose says

"Hey good lookin" Mark says

"knock it off mark, don't mind him" Em says

Rose just giggled witch by the way was adorable.

"Come on I'll show you the class room" I say

"Okay" she says

We walk away from Emma and Mark and start down the hall.

"So what class am I tutoring you for" she asks

"Math I think" I say

"you think" she asks

"I'm not a smart student I get mostly C's in every class except for Gym and Music" I tell her

"oh well I can help" she says

"really" I ask

"yea it'll be fun" she says smiling at me

"thanks Rose" I say giving her a hug

"no problem Luke" she say hugging back

I let go of her and we walk down the hall with my arm on her shoulder. We walked into the class room and Rose went up to the teacher.

"Hey Lukie" I hear someone with a high voice say

I turn around and see Brianna standing behind me. Her face cover with makeup and she's wearing a really reveling dress.

"Hi Brianna" I say backing up a bit

"So you want to sit next to me in class" she asks coming closer

"um I promsed mark jake and Sophia I would sit with them" I say

"oh then at lunch" she asks

"I'm sitting with a new friend" I say

"so im way better" she says

I see Rose has finished talking to the teacher .

"I got to go bye Brianna" I say slipping away

I grab Rose by the arm and pull her out in the hall with me.

* * *

**Finally i wrote this when i got home from school today. once i started i coudn't stop. Thanks to everyone for waiting for my writers block to go away. I used some of the OCs in this Chapter there will be more in the next Bye for now dont forget to Favorite follow and Review. ****_XOXO Rosey_**


	12. Meeting the Gang

Rose POV

I finished Talking to Mrs. Langsworth when Luke grabbed my arm and pulled my out of the class room.

"Woah whats the rush" I say

"sorry I just wanted you to meet Sophia" he says leading over to a girl with light brown hair

"Sophia Rose, Rose Sophia" he says

"Hi" she says

"Hey" I say

"is that an Australian accent I hear" she says

"yea im from Melbourne" I say

"That is so cool is it nice" she asks

"its beautiful" I say

"when did you move here" she asks

"two days ago" I say

"That's so cool" she says

"yea it's a lot busier In new York" I say

"I bet" she says

"Lukie" I hear someone call

"Shit gotta go" he says

"hurry she's getting closer" Sophia says smirking

"see you in class" he says giving me a hug before he takes off running down the hall.

"Do I want to know" I ask giggling

"ah just some girl who's got a crush on him" Sophia says

"nice" I say

"come on I'll introduce you to the gang" she says

"thanks" I say

She leads me over to a few people who were standing around some lockers.

"Hey guys" she says

"Hey Sophia" they say

"Who's your friend" a guy says

"This is Rose she just moved here from Australia" she says

"Hi" I say

"Rose this is Tanner, Emily, Mark, and my boyfriend Jake" she says pointing at each person

"Luke introduced us earlier" Emily says pointing at her and mark

"yea" I say

"So Rose whats your first class" Mark asks

"Math" I say

"So your with Me Tanner and Emily" Sophia says

"okay" I say

"come on lets get to class" Emily says

"I see you guys after im going to find luke" Mark says

"I bet he's hiding from Brianna" Tanner says

"he is Rose and I watched him take off down the hall when she was coming" Sophia says

"come on lets get to Class" Emily says

We all walk to the Classroom and sit down

* * *

**Hey guys i hope you liked the new chapter. im thinking of doing a time skip soon so i can make it around Christmas. i have an idea for the chapter but i'm going to wait for a bit. Tell me what you think i love hearing it. **

**XOXO **

_**Rosey**_


	13. Miley's here

The day went by really fast. I sat with Emma, Emily, Luke, Ravi, Jake, Sophia, Tanner, and Mark. I had classes with at least one of them so I didn't get lost. I was sitting beside Emma on the bus ride home.

"so have a good first day" she asks

"yea" I say smiling

The bus pulls up infront of the apartment and we get off.

"Hey guys" Jessie says

"Hey Jessie" we say

"upstairs to do your homework and Rose Liam says that theres a surprise waiting for you upstairs" she says

" what is it" I ask

"cant say" she says

We go to the elevator and go to our apartments. When I get to mine I walk inside and its quiet

"LIAM" I call

"Hey Rose come here" he says

"where are you" I ask

"your room" he says

"coming" I say

I run upstairs and go to my room. I open the door and see liam.

"What" I ask

"so how was school" he asks

"Fine" I say

"that's good" he says

Then someone hugs me from behind.

"who is this" I ask

"Hanna Montana" she says

"MILEY" I say turning around hugging her back

"Hey Rosey" she says

"can I be apart of the hug" Liam asks

"no" I say

"please" he says

"fine" I say

~~~~~~~~Time skip Dinner~~~~~~~~~~

We were sitting at the dinning room table eating diner.

"So did you have a good first day" Miley asks

"yea" I say

"any homework" Liam asks

"No mom" I say

"did she just call me mom" Liam asks

"yep" miley says laughing

"but im a dude" liam says

"are you sure" I ask

"yes I have a…" he says

"don't say anything" miley says

"okay but you were acting like a mom" I say

"am Not" he says

"are too" I say

"am not" he says louder

"ARE TOO" I yell

"would you both shut up" miley says

"sorry" we say

* * *

**Hey guys so im thinking of having one more chapter before i do a time skip to around Christmas. The next Chapter is going to be Rose's Birthday.**


	14. OC's

**Hey guys, i thought i would put down all the OC's i have inmind for the story so far. i put Rose in here so you can find out a little bit more about her. I changed Luke's friend Emma's name to Emily so it wont get confusing. if you want to know about any of the OCs let me know and i****'ll let you know. So on to the OC.**

* * *

**Rosalie or Rose Hemsworth-**

Age-12 but 13 soon

Role- Main character

Appearance- Long blonde wavy hair, deep brown eyes, can be girly girl but also rock skater chic

Relationship- single yet might like Luke

Family-Brothers Liam 22 and Chris 29, Mom Leonie, Dad Craig, Miley Liam's girlfriend

Background- from Melbourne, Australia, lives with Liam and Miley, gets along with all the Ross kids and jessie, misses all her friends from home

Personality-Funny and upbeat, shy with people at first, A student, loves music and the hunger games, always there for her brothers and miley, loves singing and play guitar

* * *

**Emily Lincoln-**

Age: 13

Role: Rose's best friend

Background: Best friends with Luke and Mark(see below

How they meet: Luke introduces them at school

Appearance: Long brown, wavy hair and green blue eyes. Short yet thin.

Relationship Status: Single yet likes Mark

Family-17 year old brother Travis, Mom Tasha, Dad Harold, 19 year old sister Isabella

Personality: She is the type of person that Is a rebel and doesn't study, yet gets straight A's. She's pretty bold and sarcastic but can be shy.

* * *

**Mark Roberts-**

Age:13

Role: Luke's best friend and total flirt

Background: Best friends with Rose and Luke

Appearance: Shaggy blond hair and blue eyes. Usually wears a SnapBack that Emily usually steals and wears. Pretty fit.

Relationship Status: Total flirt yet secretly likes Emily

Family- 6 little brother and sister (twins) Alison and Andy, mom Wendy, dad Cameron

Personality: Really funny and usually cracks jokes in class. Can be serious when needed though. Also kind of a rebel but a B-C student.

* * *

**Jake Randal-**

Age- 13

Role- Luke's friend

Appearance- short strawberry blonde hair, Green eyes, wears jeans and a t shirt

Relationship- dating Sophia

family- only child, mom Beth, dad Sam

Personality- Super nice,kinda smart B student, funny, and a little shy

* * *

**Sophia Golan-**

Age- 12

Role- Rose and Luke's friend

Appearance- medium light brown hair, amber eyes, girly girl

Relationship- Dating Jake

Family- three older sisters Sarah 15, Heather 16, Amanda 18, mom Kennedy, dad Jeff

Personality- really friendly and nice, very kind and caring, funny and outgoing, A-B student

* * *

**Tanner Jones-**

Age- 13

Role- Rose and Luke's friend

appearance- meduim Dark brown hair, soft blue eyes, kind of a punk skater

Relationship-single says he dosent need a girl but secretly he like Katie

Family-Mom Oliva, Dad Wen, little sister Katie 3

personality- keeps to him self when around new people, around friends bold and funny, C student, really protective of Katie

* * *

**Katie Iron**

Age- 12

Role-Shy girl friends with Emily and Sophia and soon befriends Rose

Appearance- medium dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes, comfy and preppy

Relationship- single but secretly has a crush on Tanner

Family- Mom Taylor, Dad Logan, baby brother Nathan just turned 1

Info- dad`s in the army

Personality- shy with people she doesn't know, but friendly wit people she knows, smart mostly A student

* * *

**Brianna Kaler-**

Age-13

Role- most Popular girl,Rose`s enemy, singer in seth`s band

Appearance- black hair, blue eyes, wears a lot of makeup, wear tight clothes

Relationship- dating Seth yet hits on every guy she sees especially Luke

family-mom Rebecca, dad David

Personality- Really mean, thinks she rules new York, both parents are lawyers, hates everyone who`s not popular, uses everyone, hates Rose the most, not very smart d student, bossy,

* * *

**Hailey Johnson**-

Age-13

Role-second most popular girl in School, Emily`s enemy, one of Brianna`s best friends

Appearance-short brown hair but wears extension, green blue eyes, wears really short dresses and shirts

relationship- single and flirts with Mark

family-Mom Jessica, dad Travis, brother Keven 12

Personality- mean, does everything Brianna says, picks on emily most, parents are restaurant owners, not very smart

* * *

**Grace Oldham-**

Age-12

Role-third most popular girl in school, Sophia`s enemy, one of Brianna`s best friends

Appearance- medium black brown hair, blue gray eyes,dresses like Hailey and Ashley

Relationship-single and flirts with Jake ever chance she gets

family-mom Vicky, dad Jerry,

Personality- just like hailey, parents are golf course owners, probably the dumbest out of the populars

* * *

**Ashley Hanger-**

Age-13

Role fourth most popular girl in school, Hanna`s enemy, Brianna`s friend

Appearance- short red brown hair, Hazel eyes, dresses like Haliey and Grace

Relationship- single, tries to flirt with Tanner

family-Mom Leah, Dad Sean

Personality- Picks on Hanna every chance she gets, tries to take control when Brianna isnt at school, thinks she's a trendsetter, mom works at tiffany`s and dad is a construction worker.

* * *

**Seth Danner-**

Age-13

Role- Most popular guy in school, Luke`s enemy, lead guitarist in his band

Appearance- medium brown hair, green eyes, rocker style

Relationship- Dating Brianna but flirts with every girl mostly Rose

family-mom Catherine, Dad Jackson,17 year old brother Jason

Personality- both parents are doctors,, fights with Luke a lot, show off

* * *

**Matt Michel-**

Age- 14

Role- Seth`s best friend, plays drums in Seth`s band

Appearance- short black hair, blue eyes, punk style

Relationship- single and likes to mingle

Family- mom Carrie, dad Carson, 15 year old sister Carly

Personality- does every Seth says doesn't like Brianna or her friends, really good at drums, finds music is his one true calling

* * *

**Thats all for now but i am working on the last chapter before the time skip. i know i posted this before but i had to fix some stuff. **


	15. Write the next Chapter for this story

Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a new chapter. I cant seem to think of anything for the new chapter so i thought i'd let one of you guys write it. once you've finished writing the chapter send it to my through PM and if i think it fits the story i'll use it and say you wrote it. I really hope you guys have fun and help me out. Also dont forget to check out my Kickin it story or my friends story Angela Comes Back! by maddy4166. Thanks guys Have a good weekend.

XOXO

**_Rosey_**


	16. Happy Birthday 13th Rose

I got up and looked at my calendar. 2 days until my 13th birthday! I'm so excited that Miley is here! She is like the older sister I've never had. I ran downstairs to get breakfast.

"Morning Rose!" Liam said. "Two days till your birthday! You excited?"

"YES!" I screamed running over to give him a giant hug.

Pimbley and Miley came downstairs to join us for French toast and maple syrup. After a delicious breakfast, I ran upstairs to get dressed for school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip-Dinner Time ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So how was school Rose?" Miley asked.

"Good. I'm SO excited for my birthday!" I said.

"I think you'll love the present Miley and I got you." Liam said with a sly grin on his face.

"Can we give her a hint?" Miley asked with pleading eyes.

"Well," Liam said. "I guess we can give her a small hint."

"Ooh!" I say, looking at them with big eyes.

Miley and Liam looked at each other. Miley took a bite of her supper and Liam told me what my hint was.

"Your one and only hint is," he paused for dramatic effect. "It's awesome and your gonna love it."

"Wow." Miley and I said in unison.

We all laughed and enjoyed the rest of our dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip-Rose's Birthday~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Eekk!" I screamed and ran downstairs in my PJ's and slippers. I ran downstairs and there was Miley, Liam, Pimbley, Luke, Ravi, Zuri, Emma, Bertram and Jessie sitting on the couch. Decorations were hung and there were a ton of presents on the footstool.

"Happy 13th Birthday Rose!" they all said standing up to hug me.

We shared a group hug and then started to open my presents. From Liam, I got an awesome new phone! I could text, call, message, email all my friends and play so many apps! From Miley, I got an amazing new outfit from one of the new hip stores, a few fashion magazines and a design and drawing book. Pimbley got me a silver sparkly guitar almost like the one Taylor Swift has! The Ross' teamed up and got me some candy, some cute jewelry and some new books that I had wanted.

"We have 2 more surprises for you Rose!" Miley said as she stood up and guided me to the stairs. You sit here and close your eyes. No peeking or you'll ruin the surprise!"

"OK." I promised and shut my eyes. I was super excited.

"OK." I heard Liam say. Then I heard the elevator door open. I forced myself to keep my eyes shut.

"OK." Miley said. "Here is the first surprise. Open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and I saw Liam standing there with the cutest puppy ever! I screamed and carefully took the puppy from Liam.

"Aww!" I said. "She's so cute!"

"It's your favourite dog breed." Liam said.

"Ya! A Pomeranian!" I said giving the dog a little hug. "I'm gonna name her Teddy because she looks like a cuddly teddy bear.

"Very creative." Miley and Liam both said.

"Now for your second surprise." Miley said gently taking Teddy and putting her on the couch.

"Close your eyes." Liam said. "This surprise is gonna be really special."

I closed my eyes and heard the elevator door open again.

"Open." I heard a familiar voice say.

When I opened my eyes I saw my best friend Abygail standing there with a giant present bow on her head. I guessed Liam had stuck it there when she came in.

"Abygail!" I screamed and ran over to her, giving her a giant hug.

"Guys," I said. "This has officially been the BEST birthday ever!"

We had a group hug then we sat on the couch and watched TV as a big, happy family. That night we had a delicious cake that Bertram and Pimbley made and Miley, Jessie, Zuri, Emma and Abygail had decorated. I had the best birthday ever and I can't wait for Christmas!

* * *

**Maddy4166 wrote this chapter with help from me we decided that we're going to be co authors on this story but im going to be doing most of the writing. Also the next few chapters are going to be christmas :D i can't wait to write it i have alot of ideas so let me know what you guys think and if you have any other idea's for the next chapter. Bye fore now **

**Xoxo**

_**Rosey**_


	17. Co-Author Needed

Hey guys. i know i haven't updated in so long. The thing is i dont really have time for this story so im going be asking for another co-author because Maddy4166 has her hands full with her two stories. So Send me a PM what you think should happen in the story and i will pick someone to be my Co-author.

Xoxo

Rose


End file.
